Imperial Reign: The Great Betrayal
by killerbbb
Summary: War comes to terra once more. Indian forces invade American territory which in turn begins the mother of all betrayals.
1. Intro

The world was at war once more but it was not always like this. Long ago the nations of the world allied to fight France and her allies. But all that changed when the U.N. Alliance betrayed the American Empire in 2110. Now the story of The Great Betrayal will be told. This is that story told by tow generations of military commanders of the same family.


	2. Beginning of the betrayal

American Imperial capital Washington D.C: Pentagon

Deep in the bowels of the most secure building on the planet, a military commander was at his desk reading a report from the border with Egypt when his aide came in. "Sir, we just got report of a massive Indian attack on the border for the Regional commander!' the aide said.

"What! Good God! Call up the Regional Armies, tell them repel the invasion at all cost!" Commander Ketchum says. " And Sgt. , Call the air force and tell to begin air raids on Indian cities at once!" At that the aide leaves to inform the armies and air forces in the area under attack.

" My god my god. They finally did. Those U.N. morons finally did it. They betrayed us. After all the things we've done for them over the years the go and stab us in the back. Well if they want a war, they got themselves a war. Maj. Muller!" Yes sir." the Major says. "Get me Gen. Johnson on the phone now please." Yes Sir!" Ketchum then picks up his phone and talks to Gen. Johnson."Gen. Johnson, you are to launch a nuclear strike on the Indian capital of New Delhi asap. Leave not one building standing you hear me? Wipe it off the map once and for all!" at that Commander Ketchum hangs up the phone and thinks to himself. "Soon India will regret going to war with us over our invasion of Egypt and Egypt attacked us first. If only we had the manpower to take over India and end this endless war of ideals once and for all." He then turns and leaves his office to command the war from his flagship the USS Missouri waiting for him in the harbor.

This is a three part tale of The Great betrayal in which nine nations where wiped off the face of the planet.


	3. Chaos of War

Near the American-Indian Border 0915 hours

Lt. Col Tyler and his squad was on patrol on the American side of the border

when one of the man asked him a question " Hey Col. Can ya tell me why the Chief of Staff is fighting a war the grunts on the ground should be fighting sir?" Pvt. Jackson said. "Well Pvt you should know the Commander has his reasons for getting this close to the fighting than he should be"

Tyler said. "What reasons sir?" Jackson asked. "Indian bombers killed half of his family just when the war was starting up" Tyler stated. "Oh, well never mind I asked sir" Jackson said.

Just then someone yelled out "TANK! Down the road there sir!" Jesus Christ, everyone take cover!' Yelled Tyler.

Tyler P.O.V: Why didn't I listen to my sister? I should have been a lawyer when I had the chance dammit"

End P.O.V

Just then two F-15 Strike Eagles zoom overhead on a bombing run on the enemy tank.

The tank tries to hide in the wood but it can't move for it's stuck in the mud.

The two jets drop the payload and score direct hits on the tank taking it out.

USS Missouri East Indian Seas 1012 hours

Commander Ketchum look through his old fashioned spyglass at the speck of land and the nearby enemy forts around New Delhi. " Good God they sure didn't waste time building those fort around their capital that's for sure. Shame they didn't build same around that city near Pearl Harbor and New Philadelphia." the commander says. "Maybe they ran out of money already sir." his second in command says. " I highly doubt that Gen. Muller. I highly doubt that." Just then the battleship's nine 16 inch guns and secondary five inch dual purpose guns start firing at the forts around New Delhi in hopes of lading an invasion force to capture the Indian capital. The landing craft make their approach but start to receive heavy gunfire for the guns in the forts that can still return fire. The other battleships in the invasion fleet keep firing but to no effect and the landing craft turn around for the attack is a failure. "Goddamn it! We could have pulled it off but they wouldn't let me have ships or men. They wouldn't even me call in the air force for Christ's sake!" Yelled the commander.

" The only way we can pull it off is if we had sixteen more armies and more bombers and fighters and ships. But that won't be for another two hundred and fifty years. By that time Gen. Muller, we both we be dead and gone." says the commander. Gen Muller looks toward New Delhi and begins to plan then fall of India and the U.N. Alliance as a whole.

A/N: I think I might just make this a little longer than I planned. Please read and review.


	4. Will the peace last?

New Delhi, India 0700 hours

Prime Minister Gandhi took shelter once more as a another American air raid came over the capital in an attempt to force the Indian government to surrender the war. " IF they think thy can cow us into submission, they are sadly mistaken," He said. "But sir they have Karaikudi cut off from reinforcements! The city's garrison can't hold out much longer. Further more Mr. Prime Minister,

The American Navy has all our ports blockaded and our people a starving Prime Minister we MUST surrender before it's too late." one of Gandhi's aides said. Very well. Do what you use to contact the American government to inform them we are going to surrender at once." Gandhi said with sadness in his voice. "But mark my words, India we have her revenge for I will lead her to final victory!" Gandhi then turns and leaves the room they are in.

Washington D.C. The White House 1000 hours

President Lincoln was reading a draft of the Terms of Surrender given to him by the Secretary of State James Howl. "As you can see sir, the Indian government has requested a peace treaty to end the war as of O850 hours sir." Howl said. "I see. Well inform them we agree to their request but not their demands of no American troops occupying India.: Lincoln says. "Also Sir Egypt has surrender their war with us as well Mr. President. Will we occupy them as well sir?" Howl asked. " No Mr. Howl. We will not. You can inform them of that. But let them know they will have to pay us money for all the grief they costed us. That's all for now Mr. Howl, I"ll talk to you later. Lincoln said.. "Very well sir. I shall inform both India and Egypt of our response and demands. Howl then turns and the leaves the Oval Office. " I wonder how long the peace will last? I hope it last for some time." Lincoln says to himself.

U.S. Army forward base 1345 hours

Lt. Col. Tyler and his men were getting some well need R&R when the P.A. system crackled to life. " Attention all base personal! This just in, India and Egypt have surrendered. I repeat, Indian and Egyptian Forces have surrendered! Job well done boys! Damn good job!"

At that the P.A. system shuts down. "Well, what do ya know? They gave up. Hot damn!" Tyler shouts. "Hey Col. Col. Tyler sir! Did ya hear the news?" Pvt. Jackson asked Tyler. "Yes Pvt. Jackson, I heard the news." He answered. " Do you think we'll go home after this sir? Jackson asked. " I don't know that yet Pvt. But odds are we be on occupation duty for some in India." Tyler stated grimly." Oh. Well that can't be for long can it sir? Surely it can't. Jackson said.

"Look, I don't make the policies the law makers do that. If they want to order us to occupy India, they can and will. So don't whine about it and you might just make it out alive Jackson." Says Tyler and then turns and walks off the Divisional HQ to give the commanding Officer his report.

Washington D.C. Pentagon 1500 hours

Gen. Muller was in his office looking the map on his office wall when the Chief of Staff walked into his office. "Hello Gen. How are you this fine day?" Commander Ketchum asked. "Fine. Just looking at the map. Seems the changes made to the border has been updated today. Good thing too. Most people don't agree with me but most of the Senior staff members agree with me today." Said Muller. " I see. Well just seeing how you were old friend. I must go to a state dinner now. Would you care to join me Gen.?" Ketchum asked. " No thank you Commander, state dinners aren't my thing besides I have to fill out the report." Ketchum shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room.

When the door closes, Muller gets up and looks out the window of his office and says, " All is going according to plan and he's the one who came up with it too. Soon America will have her revenge on the Alliance and they won't stop us either." With that Gen. Muller goes to the door and leaves the room.


	5. Making plans

Washington D.C. 2300 A.D. 0500 hours

Commander Ketchum the 2nd was reading the national news when his phone started ringing. " Hello? Yes this is he. WHAT? You mean to tell me the U.N. Alliance is in the middle of an all out civil war with its own members? Well what nation have rebelled against the U.N.? Hmm I see. So China,Carthage, and Egypt have rebelled then Very well then. Keep informed of the problem. Also what are the rebels calling themselves? The Western Coalition. Okay then. I'll call a meeting here soon. Just be sure to get your people on this as soon as possible Col. Taylor." He then hangs up the phone and goes back to reading the newspaper.

American-Egyptian border 0700 hours

Col. Robertson looked out from the border outpost towards Egypt when he saw a squad of Japanese troops cross the border into American-held lands. " Lock and load boys, we got Japanese troops coming over the border." The soldiers in the outpost grab their guns and go out to meet the Japanese troops to ask them why they're in American lands. The Japanese soldiers se the Americans coming over and stop right where they're at. Howdy fellows, what can I help ya with today? Col. Robertson asked the Captain in charge of the Japanese troops." We are just trying to get to one of our cities on the side but it's cut off by your borders. May we go through Col. Sir? the Japanese captain asked Robertson. " I guess so but you should inform you government to ask for a right of passage before you come through here again captain ya hear?" Robertson stated to him. "Yes sir. I understand quite clearly. I shall inform my government of it as soon as I can Col. Sir." with that said the Japanese squad goes on to their city that's just over the other side of the border. " what do you think about this whole U.N. civil war thing sir? Asked one of the men from the outpost."Well I think anytime the Alliance fights it's self is a good day for us Sgt. Patterson. A very good day indeed I might add."

Robertson stated. "Oh well then sir you're right about one thing and that is even if one of them declares war on us they wouldn't be able to hold out long in the state they're in right now sir" said Sgt. Patterson.

A few years later...

Washington D.C. White House 1830 hours May 14 2310 A.D.

President Lincoln was reading a report from the Egyptian Embassy stating they wish to sign a trading treaty to boost the new Western Coalition government ever since America came into the U.N. civil war on the side of the rebels which in turn ended the civil war but started a new war with India which ended in defeat for India once more suffering 300,000 thousand dead and wounded

while American dead and wounded numbered far far lower than that of Indian forces.

" They never learn do they?" Lincoln said to the Chief of Staff Commander Ketchum. "Looks like they don't sir but since when has India cared about the price wars always have. They don't care for their people like we do. " Ketchum said. "Well if they go to war with one more time we WILL invade them this time and we won't just occupy them like the last two times. Next time we wipe them off the map and keep their cities for all time." Lincoln said. "But Mr. President, do you think we can pull it off? I mean the other members of the Alliance might go to war with us." Ketchum said to him.

"Trust me old friend, they'll stay out of it when the time comes and if one does declare war on us they'll just sit on the sidelines til the war's over. By that time we'll have total control of India and no one will be able to stop us then." Lincoln said to Ketchum. "Very well Mr. President, I draw up the plans for invasion should war came again between India and us sir." Ketchum then turns an leaves the room leaving only the President by himself. "So it's come down to the wire, A war for total control of this world. Soon we'll be unstoppable and the Alliance won't be able to stop us all" Lincoln then returns to his desk and goes back to reading the report Commander Ketchum gave him.

So it begins...


	6. End of The Betrayal

A/N: This is it..the final chapter. I've tries to tell everyone the story of the betrayal the best I could so I hope it's suits you readers out there! Now on with the story! End of The Betrayal starts now...

American-Indian Border Sept. 2, 2345A.D. 0755 hours

Sgt. O'Neill looked towards the border and saw a cloud of dust in the distance. "What the hell is going on over there? Can't be no sand storm. Too small to be one." He looks through the spyglass and saw the Indian Army coming in fast. " Oh God almighty! Sound the alarm! Get me Pearl Harbor Command NOW!" He shouts to the radio shack. When he goes inside the radio room he starts talking to Pearl Harbor Command. " Pearl Harbor Command, we have an Indian invasion force invading the area around New Trenton. I say again, we are being invaded!" he informs command.

Just then a bomb went off near the radio shack taking out the tower." Dammit! We're cut off! All forces we are retreating. I say again we are retreating." he orders the soldiers under his command.

Just as they're retreating a siren goes off and a bright flash lights the night sky and engulfs the troops retreating and destroys the whole force in retreat.

Washington D.C. 0850 hours

Commander Ketchum was reading the report he received about the Indian attack and nuclear assault. "Good lord, just I as I thought. They made the first move just as I predicted. Well, the cat's out the bag now." He picks up his phone and calls the Admiral of the Navy. " Adm. Maxwell, prepare the navy for an assault on New Delhi as soon as the army is ready for war." He said to Adm. Maxwell. " Yes sir Commander. I get the transports ready for the invasion but it'll take some, maybe a year from now sir." He stated. "I see. Very well Adm. Maxwell, ready the transports. We'll be invading in one year. But for now the armies already on the other continent will have to hold out til reinforcements arrive for Boston , New York and Washington." Ketchum told him.

Boston June 23rd 2346 0400 hours

The battleships Iowa ,New Jersey and Missouri got in battle formation to escort the landing craft to India for the Invasion of New Delhi. Other battleships formed up along side the Iowa Class battleships and Aircraft Carriers also joined the invasion fleet to provide ai support for the armies of the invasion forces. Overhead B-2 stealth bombers were on their way to New Delhi to soften up the defenders and to take out commutations between the Indian capital an the rest of India. At that same time, A second invasion force made up from the armies already on the continent approached from the south to take key industrial areas from Indian forces. " So it begins. The fall of India is near. Soon the world will have peace when this war is over." Gen. Muller said to his aide. " I'll be glad when India is wiped off the map and we have control of the land they own." his aide said. " I couldn't agree with you more Forrest. The Alliance will have to do what we say or risk a war they can't ever win." Muller stated. The phone starts to ring when the aide leaves the room of the battleship Kentucky which is bombarding Indian positions around Karachi. "This is Muller, go ahead. WHAT?! What do you mean they launched a nuclear attack on New San Francisco and New Baltimore?! When did the attack happen? FIVE MINUTES AGO!? JESUS CHRIST! How many dead? Fifty thousand?! They'll pay this atrocity! This I swear! he yells and then hangs up the phone.

Johnson Air Force Base July 1, 2347 0745 hours

A single B-2 stealth bomber with two escorting F-15s flies off into the night on a mission of revenge. To strike deep in Indian territory and to show the Indian government not to mess with the American government. It approaches it target of New Delhi and drops the only bomb it had in the bomb bay and banks away from the city in time for the crew to see the mushroom cloud rise high above the city. The bomb explodes over the city destroying half of it in the nuclear blast. When the dust settles, The Indian capital is in ruins and the Indian government has evacuated the city and only a handful of Indian troops defend the ruined city.

" ALL FORCES...ADVANCE TOWARD NEW DELHI AT BEST POSSIBLE SPEED." Gen. Muller orders the armies around the capital. " Looks like India won't last much longer now. Soon we'll have total control of India" he said to his second in command Lt. Col. Samson. "Yes sir, I agree but Rome has declared war on us because of the nuclear strike." Samson said. "True, but they have yet to attack us which means they have no desire to fight the war. Remember they are part of the Alliance and were forced to declare on us." Muller stated. Just then the new video phone started ringing and Muller walked over to it and pushed a button the answer it. On the screen Commander Ketchum appeared. "Hello Gen. Muller. How goes to invasion?" the commander asked Muller.

" It's going very well sir. Our forces have captured New Delhi, Karachi. And most of the cities farther from the invasion areas and furthermore sir, the border with Rome is fairly quiet but that can change at any time should the Roman Army cross the border with India sir." Muller stated. "Good, good. Very well Gen. Just take every city they have and wipe them out so they can't harm anyone else." Ketchum's face blinks off and Muller hangs up the phone and shut off the screen.

New Karachi May 1st , 2349 0900 hours.

Prime Minister Mahatma Gandhi paced his room in the bunker underneath the capitol building lost in thought. " How can this be happening? We should be winning this war not them! God must have forsaken us if we're losing this bad." He said to everyone in the room. One of his generals started talking so he turned to hear him out. " Mr. Prime Minister, the reason why we're losing is we don't have enough resources, gold or men for that matter. We just can't fight them on two fronts at once. If they break through our lines one more time, they'll be here by the start of next year and India will cease to be." the general stated grimly. " I see...is there anyway we can surrender to them?" Gandhi asked. " No sir, after our first nuclear strike, they went all out on us demanding we be wiped out as a nation. As it is now Mr. Prime Minister, even if we ask to surrender they won't let us live. In other words sir...we signed our death sentence when we attacked them with nuclear weapons."

U.S. Army base on the outskirts of New Karachi Jan.1, 2350 0500 hours

Col. Taylor was looking toward the last city India had left, the city of New Karachi.

" It amazes me that we're on the threshold of final victory over India after six years of war. Just thinking about it makes me wonder how we all lived through the end of it all." Taylor stated. " Col. Taylor sir!" a pvt. Shouted at Taylor. "Yes what is it?" he asked. "Sir, you and your men are ordered to advance with 3rd Armored Division. Inform your men right away." The pvt. Said and then leaves Taylor. Taylor then gathers up his men and orders them to move out towards New Karachi.

New Karachi Jan.1, 2350 0550 hours

News of the American attack on the city's defenses reached Gandhi like lighting. Due to the attack no one in the Indian government would get out of the city alive. "This is the end for us. After all this years, we're about to be wiped out by a upstart superpower. I had hoped we would invade the Empire but they beat us to the punch and now we're paying for it. Is this what I get for betraying the Americans back in 2110 when they were at war with Egypt? I only wish I hadn't sided with Egypt all those years ago." Above the bunker an explosion is heard through the earth and muffled by the concrete bunker. " Mr. Prime Minister sir! We have to evacuate the bunker as soon as possible! American forces have captured the capitol build..." an explosion cuts him off as American soldiers storm the bunker complex and gun him down. "Prime Minister Mahatma Gandhi, in the name of the American imperial government I am ordered to shoot you on site." says an American Col.

" I see. Very well then son. Carry out you orders but before you do may I ask your name?" Gandhi asked him. "Very well sir. My name is John Taylor, Col. John Taylor Prime Minister." he then takes aim at Gandhi and before he fires Gandhi says "thank you young man for this release from hell." and then darkness comes over him.

A/N: Well that's that folks. The story of the U.N. alliance's betrayal has been told at last. This story is a rewrite of a story I deleted called Imperial Reign: Fall of the U.N. Alliance. Read and review!


End file.
